Playground
by Mistress of Muses
Summary: It all started with a playground and a babysitting job... 'motherly' advice, sweet snow, love confessions, hyper three year olds, etc. Shonenai, HieiKurama, het YusukeKeiko, mentioned KuwabaraYukina, KoenmaBotan


AN: DarkangelWings1324 here, now known as Mistress of Muses. And I should have been working on In the Arms of My Enemy instead of finishing this, but I wanted this out of the way. I got the idea about a year and a half ago while at a playground killing time with some friends. So yeah.

Warnings: Shonen-ai between Hiei and Kurama, but nothing beyond kissage. Also a Yusuke/Keiko fic, with mentioned Kuwabara/Yukina and Koenma/Botan.

Disclaimer: All I own are Yukari and the random girls. YYH isn't mine.

Playground

"Oh, come on Hiei. It'd be fun."

"Hn."

Hiei was seated on the edge of Kurama's bed listening to the kitsune beg. Kurama was trying to get him to do something totally ridiculous. Something about a 'play-ground.'

"But why not? It wouldn't hurt to just go."

"Why? You go by yourself."

"Because Yusuke and Keiko asked us to."

Kurama sighed as he looked down at the stubborn fire demon. Hiei was being very resistant. That was to be expected, since Kurama was trying to get Hiei to go to a _playground_ of all places. It was just that Yusuke and Keiko had asked Kurama to come, and hopefully drag Hiei along too.

"What the hell is a play-ground?"

Kurama tried to explain in a way Hiei wouldn't find stupid. He figured he would fail miserably. "It's a place where people go to have fun. People take their kids there. You have to have seen them before. They have structures kids climb on, swing, slides. They're usually in a park."

"This 'play-ground' sounds stupid."

"But kids like them. And if Yusuke and Keiko are coming they'll have Yukari with them."

Hiei resisted the urge to give in. He resisted well.

"But Yusuke wants us to watch Yukari for a little bit so he can go out with Keiko. Please Hiei."

"Hn. Like I care. You go."

"I'll give you sweet snow."

Resistance failed. "Hn. Fine."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Kurama was walking sedately towards the nearest park, Hiei trailing disgruntledly behind him. Kurama had promised sweet snow, but only _after_ this little excursion, to prevent the fire demon running away.

The streetlights flickered on as the daylight dimmed. When they reached the playground it was empty.

"So where are they, fox?"

"They're probably running late."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes.

A red haired girl walked past with a shorter blonde girl. Seeing Kurama and Hiei they immediately started giggling. "Kawaii," the red haired girl whispered to her friend. She laughed and nodded, whispering back, "Aww, they're so cute together." Both girls nodded and giggled at Kurama's blush before walking off.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, responding to the red coloring Kurama's cheeks almost as brightly as his hair.

"Nothing Hiei." Kurama tried to quell the blush. 'I should be thankful Hiei doesn't know or doesn't understand what they just said.'

"Where's that stupid detective gone?"

As if Hiei's irritation called him, Yusuke showed up right then, Keiko a pace behind. Yukari sat on her father's shoulders, laughing.

"Sorry we're running late," Yusuke called. "We got a call from Kuwabara and Yukina. They're doing well."

"Hn." Though Hiei had finally allowed his sister to marry the idiot, he would never approve.

"It's good to hear, Yusuke." Kurama replied.

"What about you two? You behave yourselves?" Yusuke grinned teasingly.

Kurama flushed again.

"Hey, let's take a walk Kurama," Keiko suggested. "I'm sure Yusuke and Hiei can take care of Yukari."

"All right," Kurama said just a touch reluctantly. He was worried Hiei would decide no amount of ice cream was worth sitting and watching a three year old play.

Keiko and Kurama strolled off. They followed the sidewalk for a while before cutting across the open grass in the center of the park.

"How are things between you and Hiei?" Keiko asked.

Kurama knew he should have guessed where she'd turn their conversation. "Same as ever," he replied casually.

"You've never told him, have you," Keiko stated, sitting on a slight rise.

"No. It'd scare him off," Kurama responded, sitting next to her.

"Kurama, I've been married to Yusuke for almost four years, Kuwabara and Yukina are happily married, even Botan and Koenma are sort of going out. If that's even the proper term when you're talking about a god and the grim reaper. You've been my friend for so long, it's hard for me to see you by yourself. And Hiei too. Especially when everyone else seems paired off."

Kurama sighed. Everyone knew he was gay now, but he wondered if it had been a mistake telling Yusuke and Keiko that worse than that, he had a crush on Hiei. Now both of them tried nonstop to get the two demons together.

"I'm fine Keiko. Hiei lives with me, but if he knew… He'd leave. And that would be worse."

"Kurama, he knows you're attracted to men, and that doesn't bother him."

"Demons aren't prejudiced when it comes to that. Me liking him though? That he might not take so well."

"Kurama, you aren't happy. I think you should tell him. _Everyone's _waiting for you two to get together. Yukina even asked about it."

"_Yukina?_ That's one I wouldn't have seen coming."

"Me either, but she asked on the phone earlier tonight. We're all behind you. And you know Hiei's too dense to get it on his own. I think you should tell him. _Soon. _Tonight even. Speaking of tonight, can you still watch Yukari? Yusuke wants to do dinner and a movie."

"Yes, Keiko-san. That's one thing I know I can do tonight."

Keiko Urameshi stood and stretched, brushing off her jeans. "All right, come on now. Just if you do tell Hiei, don't do anything that could corrupt our poor three-year-old's mind, all right?"

Kurama gave the woman a mock glare, and stood as well. "Right. Let's head back."

When they returned to the other two, Yusuke was on the jungle gym with Yukari, and Hiei was standing on top of the bar the swings hung from, looking bored. At least he hadn't left.

Yusuke looked up and waved to his wife. She waved back, jogging over and looking up at her husband and daughter. "Having fun you two?"

Yusuke nodded, smiling. He was probably having more fun than Yukari. "Of course! Playgrounds rock! Right Yukari?" Yusuke announced to the world, standing up.

Keiko laughed. "And you really were the worst badass of the middle and high schools. Not to mention all of the three worlds. Hard to believe. Your enemies would die laughing."

Yusuke shrugged, jumping down. "We should get going soon, if you want to do the movie thing. Kurama'll still watch Yukari, right?"

Kurama nodded. "My place, or should I go to yours?"

"Yours is closer. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. We can all walk there if you don't need anything. Yukari can sleep on the couch or in my room if she needs to."

"All right. We appreciate it Kurama," Keiko thanked him, lifting Yukari off the wooden platform. "Shall we?"

Kurama led the way, Hiei still lurking behind him, and Yusuke and Keiko following with their daughter.

XXX

Reaching his small house, Kurama let them all into the living room. Yukari immediately leaped onto one of the two couches as best she could, tackling one of the pillows.

Yusuke and Keiko said goodbye to her and the two demons before rushing back out the door. Keiko had realized it was past 8:30, and most movies would be starting soon. Watching them leave, Kurama sighed. He envied them.

Turning back towards the living room he asked, "Yukari, do you want ice cream? If you have a little we don't have to tell your mom."

"YAYYY!" The excited three-year-old scream could be deafening.

"Fox, that was a thoroughly pointless excursion, and you owe me sweet snow."

Kurama nodded and smiled at the short shadow that had appeared by his side. "Yes, Hiei. What flavor? Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Hn. Both."

"All right. Yukari what flavor do you want?"

"STRAWBERRY!"

Kurama walked into the kitchen and dug around in the freezer for the ice cream he'd stashed there. Finding it he set it on the counter, and hunted out three bowls.

He filled the bowls, two with strawberry, one with both strawberry and chocolate. He purposely gave Hiei's twice the amount of both flavors of the 'sweet snow'.

Kurama put the bowls on the table. Hiei started as soon as Kurama set it down.

Even with four times the frozen substance, it was no surprise that Hiei finished first, or that he asked for more. Or that Kurama gave him more. He really couldn't say no.

What followed the ice cream eating was half an hour of mindless cartoons during which Yukari fell asleep on the shorter of the two couches and Hiei was bored.

Kurama turned off the TV and tucked the little girl in with a quilt and a stuffed animal he kept around for her. She rolled over, but didn't wake up.

Kurama sat on the arm of the other couch looking over at her. She was so cute. Loud, but cute.

"What is it fox? She's asleep. What are you doing?"

"She's so sweet Hiei. You can leave if you want. I figure you're bored."

"Do you want one?"

"What?"

"A child. You always want to take care of Yusuke's. Do you want one?"

"Not really Hiei. Remember, I'm not interested in women. Children are just cute." He looked up at the fire demon suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to run off and get a mate or something."

"You mean get married? Well, it wouldn't be to a woman. Plus there aren't that many people who want to marry a reincarnated fox demon. Why do you care? Jealous?"

"Hn. No. Stupid fox."

"… I was being sarcastic."

"Hn."

The pair sat in silence.

"Kurama, do you want a mate?"

"Hiei, why all the questions?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. And _why_ exactly are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Yukinamumblemumble."

"Hm?"

"Yukina said you might leave."

"No. All I want is right here. Though it does get lonely."

"So you _do _want a mate."

"Hiei, you've had way too much sugar. Why can't you drop it?"

"Are you going to leave with some guy then?"

"No!" Kurama resisted the urge to yell in exasperation at the shorter demon. He resisted only because Yukari was asleep. "All I want is here. There is nothing I'd leave for. Hiei, it doesn't matter."

"… But you're lonely. You're too human. And how is everything you want right here if you're lonely. That makes no sense."

Kurama's patience and self-control with the dense demon broke. "You want me to explain? Fine. You. That's what I want. If I were to take a mate it'd be you, despite how unlikely that is. So no, I won't leave to be with someone else, because I'm not _interested_ in anyone else."

Hiei stood in utter silence in front of Kurama.

Kurama shrugged. "There, I've explained it. I've freaked you out. So now will you leave?"

"Kurama. You don't know very much about me."

Hiei roughly shoved Kurama in the shoulders, toppling the redhead onto the seat of the second couch. Before Kurama could cry out in surprise or anger Hiei was on top of him, cutting off any noise with his own mouth.

Kurama's eyes widened at the thoroughly unexpected kiss.

When Hiei broke off for air, he looked down at Kurama. "Feelings returned," he stated before leaning back down.

XXX

When the doorbell rang an hour later, Kurama hurriedly stood up and tried to fix his rather rumbled appearance with moderate success. He answered the door, and Yusuke gave him a very pointed look, while Keiko gave him an understanding and self-satisfied smirk as they noted his appearance.

Kurama flushed slightly as he let them in. Hiei was sitting on the couch Kurama and he had been laying on, resolutely looking away from the visitors, not at all mindful of the fact that his shirt was laying on the floor by the couch, and no longer on him.

Keiko went to Yukari's sleeping form and nudged her. "Yukari sweety. Time to get up."

Yukari looked up and smiled. Keiko picked up her daughter and propped her on one hip.

Accompanying her husband to the door she turned, "Thank you Kurama. It was nice of you to watch Yukari for us."

Yusuke added with only a _little_ smirk, "We'd love to stay, but we'd hate to impose on you. Or interrupt you. We should let you get back to your 'activities."

Kurama flushed a darker red, and stammered his goodnight and goodbyes to the couple before closing the door.

XXX

As Keiko carried her tired daughter down the short stairway leading to Kurama's door, her daughter asked a very interesting question. "Are Kurama-san and Hiei-san a mommy and daddy?"

Keiko was unsure how to respond. "Not quite. Why?"

"Well, I woke up and they were kissing like you and Daddy."

Keiko blushed and laughed.

"Observant little girl we have, don't we?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Keiko giggled.

X two weeks later - an epilogue of sorts X

"Hiei, are you coming?" Kurama asked, pulling on his jacket. "Keiko, Yusuke, and Yukari are going to the park and I thought I'd join them."

"Do I get sweet snow?"

"Sure koi."

"Then fine."

XXX

A few minutes later Kurama and Hiei were both sitting in the same park as before, again waiting on Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukari. Kurama sat by Hiei on a bench, enjoying the warm day.

Looking around he noticed the same two girls who'd commented how 'cute' he and Hiei were a few weeks previous.

The taller redhead quickly looked away as he saw her, a sure sign she'd been staring at him.

He looked away and up at the sky, only turning back when he heard footsteps.

It was the random girl. "Don't hurt me for this, please. But my friend and I had a question. Are you two a couple?"

Kurama blinked, then laughed. "Yes, we are. Though we weren't the last time you saw us."

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm glad you are. You're just so cute together. Sorry!" She ran back to her friend and nodded to her. The blonde smiled too, and the two girls left.

Hiei stared after them, clearly wondering about their intelligence.

Kurama looked toward the entrance to the park and waved to Yusuke and the others as they walked up the path.

They waved back. Kurama stood and walked to meet them, Hiei following behind.

After the greetings had been said, the five of them went to the playground. Yukari ran to the small plastic slide and began playing, while the other four watched.

"So Kurama, how are things?" Keiko asked, giving him a look that specified exactly _what_, or rather _who_, she meant.

"Never better, Keiko-san. Thank you."

Owari.

AN: that was an odd ending. Yeah, this fic turned out absolutely nothing like it was supposed to. It was supposed to be a fluffy humor fic between Kurama and Hiei at a playground where they were already a couple. Instead it was… this. But I like it. Mostly…

And the two girls? The blonde is my friend Yuki, and the redhead was me. I couldn't resist sticking us in there… sorry 'bout that…

Please review.


End file.
